Dawn of the Warrior
by JGGod5000
Summary: A new kid to Kadic and instantly starts to befriend the Lyoko Warriors and he notices his friends keep disappearing OC X Aelita
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright this is my first fanfiction so I don't have any sort of fancy summary or some crap like that. The only thing in this I own is my OC, all other characters e.g Aelita, Yumi or Jeremie are all owned by Moonscope. Also this takes place the day of Code Lyoko Episode 66 William's Return. So now that I got that out the way, let's begin with my OC in Code Lyoko (If anyone reviews this please give a suggestion for a decent title and if I like it, I shall reupload this with the new title)**_

As I walk towards the administration area that was pointed out to my some students, I find myself taking in any little detail about my home for the next few years, I find myself struggling to remember the name of the school. While I am wondering this I bump into a man whose nametag says his name is Mr Morales. After apologising I realised the letter that came in the mail to tell me that I had been accepted into the school had said to report to someone name Jim Morales.

"Sorry about bumping into you Mr Morales" I say worried by the man's physique but all the worry vanishes as he looks at me a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, I guess you are the new student I was told about, well I suppose I best give a quick tour before lunch begins" He says as he starts walking away while beckoning me to follow. Timeskip to after the tour as I have no idea how to describe the tour

"So what do you think of Kadic so far?" Jim says with a smirk on his face thinking he had overwhelmed me with his tour.

"Well looks like a good school to be in" I say exhausted, my brain tired from all the information that Jim had given me during the tour.

"I guess I should introduce myself, my names is Jim Morales but everyone just calls me Jim, now that I've told you my name I think you should introduce yourself"

"My names James, James Gathercole" I mutter slightly embarrassed about the last name.(This is my real name, I could not be bothered to make a fake name since my OC is going to be me)

"I'm sorry, what did you say your last name was?" Jim asks like he misheard me.

"My last name is Gathercole" I say slightly louder so that Jim can hear it properly.

"Well now that we know each other's names I think it is time to introduce you to your temporary roommate, he should be in the cafeteria" Jim says as we both start walking towards the cafeteria when he suddenly yells out "Dunbar you better not be up to any trouble today"

I look over to the raven haired boy Jim started yelling at as William hastily says back "Don't worry about me Jim, my trouble making days are well behind me"

As I glance at William I notice some strange eye symbol where his pupil would be but when I blink his eye has a normal pupil "My eyes must be playing tricks on me" I mutter quietly to myself as Jim and I walk into the cafeteria.

Jim guides towards a table where a pink haired girl, a blond with a surprisingly thin physique only seen by people who haven't been taking good care of themselves, a brown haired boy with a surprisingly stern expression, a jet black haired girl who looked a year older than the other people at the table and perhaps the strangest of them all, a blond haired boy whose hair was styled in a straight up spike who was shovelling food faster than I thought anyone ever could.

"Belpois" Jim suddenly announces to the table drawing the attention of the blond haired boy with glasses.

"Yes Jim" He asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"This kid behind me is going to be your roommate until we can find somewhere else to put him, his name is James Gathercole and can I trust you and your group to help him until he learns his way around" Jim says in a serious tone

"Of course we will show him around but there is one problem with him being my roommate" Belpois says with a slightly irritated look on his fate.

Jim looks at him slight confused "What problem would that be?"

"Well my room only has one bed in it, I will gladly have James as my roommate but we actually need somewhere for him to sleep" Belpois says with kind look on his face.

Jim face changed from a smile to a frown almost instantly as he too realized this problem. "Well we don't have anywhere else to put him but we don't any sort of fold out bed or something like that"

I chuckle slightly at the conversation unfolding in front of me, In my head I am silently praising my mother for forcing me to take a sleeping bag for just such an emergency. As Jim and Belpois look at me wondering what was so funny I then start to speak, "Well Jim I have a solution to that problem, my mother forces me when I got to any place where I sleep in the school to take a sleeping bag with me for just such an emergency so that is that problem solved" I just smile at the look of disbelief on Jim's face.

"Well since that is all settled I shall leave you in Jeremie's hands" Jim then walks off

"So is it alright if I sit with you guys" I ask nervously as I always sat alone with no friends at my other schools. What I did not expect was to see all of them smile and point to the empty seat next to the pink haired girl. "Well since Jim told you that my name is James Gathercole, might I ask what all your names are?"

"Aelita Stones" The pink girl next to me says with a smile.

"Odd Della Robia" the odd boy with the blond spike says with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yumi Ishiyama" The jet black haired girl states with a small smile.

"Jeremie Belpois" The blond boy with glasses says holding out his hand to which I shake firmly.

"And I am Ulrich Stern" The boy with stern expression says also holding his hand out which I again shake firmer than Jeremie's since I believe it is meant to be sort of test of strength from Ulrich.

"Well Nice to meet all of you" I say more formally than I thought I should.

Odd then bursts out laughing as everyone turns looking at him, he barely wheezes out "Wow I never thought I would anyone that formal at school, man I think you need to lighten up".

I chuckle at this and say "Well to be honest Odd you 5 are the first people who have ever spoke to me and welcomed me like this so I have no idea how to speak to people informally.

Everyone then looks at me puzzled so I feel I should elaborate "Well since at all my old schools I was never invited to do anything and because I wore glasses I was bullied a bit so I just sort of cut all form of social contact with anyone but enough of my boring life". "Jeremie do you mind if I went and put my bag in your room?"

Jeremie then looks at me and smiles and says "Sure feel free to put your bag in OUR room" As I walk towards the dormitories and up into Jeremie's room, I realize that for once I managed to make some friends and some pretty nice ones at that, It then dawns on me that my this may be my greatest school life yet.

Well I think 1,329 is good place to stop for a first chapter, Some things I would like to get out of the way: I may not have time to update this regularly as I am in secondary school (I live in the UK) While I do accept constructive criticism, if there are any reviews that are just some saying that the story suck or my writing sucks, they shall be removed and the user shall be blocked from writing reviews for my stories.

Now that I have these out of the way I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I would truly appreciate it if you would give me a constructive review. And now this is JGGod5000 signing off. Goodbye and Talos guide you (Yay Skyrim references)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi JGGod5000 Here for the next chapter of my fanfiction which shall now be called Dawn of the Warrior, Thanks to Lunasky198 for the name suggestion and the support of the story. And now without any further delays let us begin with Dawn of the Warrior Chapter 2**_

As I walk back from the dorm I find myself wondering about the strange eye symbol I saw in William's eyes. "Hm seemed so real but must have been a trick of the light or something. Oh well I best get back to the others." As I enter the cafeteria I gaze around looking for my new friends but cannot find them. "Guess they all went somewhere, I may as well sit at the table and wait for them" As I sit down at the table I ponder as to where my friends have gone. I think to myself that from what I have seen of Odd, he won't be gone long as his stomach seems bigger than his head is. I chuckle to myself at the image that came into my head of an incredibly large bellied Odd.

As it seems they won't be coming back anytime soon I get up to walk out of the cafeteria when suddenly a girl with black hair that is slightly longer than Yumi's puts her arm out to block me. I turn to her irritated, "What do you want?" I say struggling to keep my irritation from showing.

She smiles at me evilly "I wouldn't take that tone with me, my fathers the principle as for what I want is for you to help me get into Ulrich's group so what do you think of that?"

I lean in close to her with a smile on my face that disturbs her, "What I think is that you are spoiled little brat who should keep her nose out of other people's business."

She just stares at me with her mouth open wide enough to fit a cucumber in without touching the sides and I take advantage of her shock to walk right past her and off to mine and Jeremie's dorm room. As I walk in I find that Jeremie is still gone but I think that the 5 of them are together so they should all be fine as long as they are together so I don't feel worried or surprised when Jeremie comes back relatively late. I don't question him as to why he and the others disappeared at lunch so I told him I was going to roll out my sleeping bag and go to sleep.

_Later that night_

I wake up hearing a beeping from Jeremie's computer and as I look towards it I catch a glimpse of the strange eye symbol I thought I saw in William's eye and then I look back at the floor making it look like I was still asleep as I heard Jeremie creep past me. I lay there for a minute before I get up dressing in a pair of dark jeans and a black hoodie so that at night it would be hard to make me out. As I sneak outside I slowly walk around the corner before hurrying back round as I see Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie hurrying discussing something. I catch glimpses of their conversation words like "Lyoko", "X.A.N.A" "X.A. William" "Aelita taken".

As I see Ulrich run off towards the gates I see Odd and Jeremie running towards the forest, after a few seconds I silently creep after, however I lose them for a few seconds and they seem to disappear. I think to myself, "Where could they have gone?" until I look at my feet and notice what appeared to be a manhole cover. I pull the cover and see a ladder going into what looks like a sewer, after climbing down the ladder I see a scooter and 2 pairs of skateboards. Thinking no one would mind I pick up a skateboard start to skate down the seemingly straight tunnel.

_A few minutes later_

After skating around for a few minutes I find another ladder going up, without thinking I climb up the ladder and find the strangest sight yet. An old abandoned factory, I start wondering what my friends would be doing in a place like this. After walking forward I see a few ropes hanging from the ceiling. I think to myself that it must be a easy way down to a rickety old elevator.

After swinging down I make my way to the elevator and find a keypad, "I don't have time to mess around trying to figure out the code and they probably find out about me being here" I mutter to myself. After looking around I find a ladder that leads down the same route that the elevator. I look down and see a huge shaft and I chuckle to myself "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights" as I begin to climb down the ladder.

_After climbing for a few minutes_

After climbing for a few minutes I see a hatch to open, after opening I hear Jeremie saying "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi , Transfer Ulrich, VIRTULISATION. I hear him say worriedly the last word with some urgency and I silently climb down the ladder into the room that I finally see that the room has a big computer and the room is all green with wires hanging everywhere, as I silently walk over to Jeremie, I am thankful for the fact that he is so engrossed in the computer that he doesn't notice me. I clear my throat loudly so that he notices me for the first time.

"James?" He looks at me with surprise, "How did you find this place?"

I chuckle to myself "How?" "Ha I followed you and Odd here"

But he looks at me strangely "But I was sure you were asleep when I went out"

"Jeremie I woke up and saw the weird symbol on your computer." "Jeremie what is that symbol and why have I been seeing it a lot today?

He then looks at me with further confusion on his face "What do you mean? Where have you seen that symbol?" "I saw that symbol in William's eyes for a brief second when Jim was yelling at him when we were walking to the cafeteria."

"Jeremie we need some help" I hear a voice coming from the computer which sounds like Odd.

Jeremie rushes over to the computer "What's wrong Odd?"

Odd replies "Ulrich and Yumi have been devirtualized and I'm struggling against William."

Jeremie then looks at me and then says down his mic "I'm sending some help"

But Odd yells "But I thought you would never set foot on Lyoko again."

Just then the elevator opens up with Yumi and Ulrich, Jeremie looks at them and says "Yumi, Ulrich could you show James in to the scanner room?" Only when Jeremie says my name do they notice that I am there and both of them look at me with disbelief.

Ulrich then warns Jeremie "Jeremie are you sure about this, William was the last recruit and he ended being X.A.N.A's slave."

Jeremie then replies "William was immature and treated Lyoko as if it was a game. However just from the conversation we had at lunch I can tell that James takes everything serious almost to a fault."

Ulrich just sighs and then says "Well if you're sure Jeremie, Come on James"

As me and Ulrich step into the elevator I find myself what Lyoko will be like, however I know to take it serious as it sounds William didn't and it seems like he was taken control of by the enemy.

When the elevator comes to a stop the doors open and I see 3 cylinders in the middle of the room. Ulrich tells me these are the scanners and he tells me to step into one of them. As soon as I step in one I hear Jeremie saying "Scanner James, Transfer James and Virtulistaion".

_**So I think this is a good point for me to stop for this chapter. As I said last chapter I would appreciate reviews however ones that are constructive not one that just say that the story sucks. I mean reviews that tell me why the person thinks it's bad and what I could do to improve the story. Well this is JGGod5000 signing off and look sharp Allons-y Alonso (What is with me and these pointless reference. I f you don't what this is I just need to say to you David Tennant)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright so this is JGGod5000, I've not updated in so long because I have been thinking long and hard about what my abilities and appearance on Lyoko will be so without further ado let us begin._

As my wireframe body appears in the Arena (yes that is the actual name of the area, I checked) I fall down on the floor, the shock of the impact makes me open my eyes, I look around and find light blue walls around me and then I look at the floor and see the eye of X.A.N.A on the floor.

And then Jeremie yells from the computer room "Why are you just standing there? GET GOING!"

Then I say "Jeremie calm down I have no idea which way to go?"

Then Jeremie chuckles slightly "While all this was happening a program was compiling that would let me manipulate Sector 5's layout slightly so I can just give you a straight corridor that should bring as close to William and Aelita as I can get you" (I know this doesn't happen in the show but this is my story so I can have what I want)

As Jeremie says this a corridor opens up in front of me, as I run through the corridor instead of a straight line like Jeremie said I find myself in a huge room with pillars on the ceiling. "Jeremie I thought it would be a straight corridor so why the hell am I in a huge box room?"

"What but… that's impossible unless…" Jeremie starts running a diagnostic on his new program and finds that the program has been under X.A.N.A's control the entire "Oh no" as he says this even more errors pop up on the screen

I yell "Jeremie what the fuck is going on here"

"James I don't know how to tell you this but X.A.N.A has bugged up the scanners, and I can only safely make sure one of either you or Aelita is safely devirtualized".

I smile to myself despite the mood "Well then I guess we should work on getting Aelita out of here then."

Jeremie then gasps in surprise "How can you say that, how can you be willing to risk your own life for some people who you have only known for a day."

I sigh to myself thinking that I probably won't come out of this alive, "You guys are my friends and that is all the reason I need", and on those words I start running through the room determined to try and save Aelita

Then Jeremie shakes himself out of the shock "Alright then you should be close to them now however, have you found out what weapons or abilities you might have"

"Yeah it looks like I have the Z-Saber from Megaman Zero and my appearance seems to lean towards that theory so that means I already know all I need to know about weapons and abilities so I think it is time to kick William's ass.

I then continue to run down a corridor until I come to another box room only this time William is there about to exit, Without thinking I just shout "Hey asshole think you're going somewhere?"

William then turns around to look at me and bursts out laughing, "So this is what they send to stop me, some new guy on his first day of school" As he stands there laughing I pull out the Z-Saber and just swing it at him blindly and he blocks my swing without even looking. "Like I said just some new guy, no training" a he says this, his sword flies at me which I barely block. "No skills" With these words he unleashes a torrent of strikes that I barely manage to block. "And no hope"

"Really William? Well I may not have a chance of surviving this but Aelita does" As I say this I pull out the Z-Buster and fire quick 3 round burst into Aelita, devirtualising her, After that I start laughing, "So now what William I just fucked your plan so what now jackass?".

William just stares at me and starts speaking "You just screwed one of hundreds that my master has so you have only delayed the inevitable but at least I get the pleasure of killing you."

And the last thing I saw was William's sword in my chest.

_Back on Earth_

Jeremie looks on in horror as James' and Aelita's ID Cards disappear, without thinking all the gang run into the elevator and head to the scanner room. When they arrive they only see one scanner bringing someone back to Earth and when the scanner opened.

In it was…

_Yeah I think this is a fairly good point for a cliff hanger so this is JGGod5000 singing off, so keep calm and don't pass out (this one is a little jock that we have at my school so you probably won't get it_


	4. Author Note 1

Alright this is just going to be a quick author's note to explain why I have not updated recently or why I might not update for at least all of January since I have a few exams and a college interview to go to so I will try to get a chapter out before I start all my exams but no promises


	5. Chapter 4

_**After a hiatus longer than I personally liked I am finally back with Chapter 4 of Dawn of the Warrior**_

_**Alright as a warning most of the chapters from here on out will have swearing, since the ratings T I didn't think it would matter since most teens are chavs and swear a lot**_

When they arrive they only see one scanner bringing someone back to Earth and when the scanner opened.

In it was…

Aelita

Everyone sighs in relief and the fact that James was most likely dead then hit all of them like a ton of bricks.

As everyone heads up to the computer room to discuss what happened,

"So James gave up his life for me" Aelita says clearly confused as to why a complete stranger was willing to die for her.

"Huh what is this?" Jeremie says tapping away at the keyboard.

On the screen it read:

_Do not worry about your friend; he is safe and sound in a scanner under the super computer_

_FH_

"FH, doesn't that mean Franz Hopper" Jeremie then cuts in

"Just because it has Hopper's name on it means it is from him, it could be a trick by X.A.N.A and besides where would the entrance to this scanner be?"

I then finish climbing up the ladder past the supercomputer itself and into the computer room.

I can't help but notice the gloomy looks on everyone's faces so I just but in with, "What's wrong did somebody die or something" I say with a huge grin on my face.

As everyone turns towards me with looks of shock on their faces, I can't help but laugh at them until I remember something important. "Jeremie When I got out the scanner I found this CD in my hand, I think you should take a look at it"

"I'll look at it tomorrow, for now we need to get back before anyone notices were gone" Jeremie says.

After this I turn to Ulrich "Could I have your help with something Ulrich"

Ulrich turns to look at me, "Sure James what do you need?"

I say "Would you be able to teach how to use a sword after class on Lyoko or something, because if I hadn't had the Z-Buster, we could have lost Aelita and I personally think William beat to easily for my liking"

"I got to admit William did beat really easily so I think you do need some word training" Ulrich says with a slight smile on his face.

_The next day_

I walk into the cafeteria for breakfast; I quickly scan around and find the gang minus Jeremie sitting at the table. I attempt to walk over but an arm is moved to block my path. I turn and immediately a scowl makes its way onto my face as I see that the person that is blocking me is once again Sissi.

"What do you want Sissi?" I say struggling to keep the contempt out of my voice

"Well…."

I don't even let her finish her sentence before I just stare at her and she just backs away slowly.

Anyway after that happy not I walk over to the table and turn to Jeremie.

"So what did you find on the disk?"

"Wh…What do you mean?" Jeremie stutters out.

But I cut him off, "Jeremie as soon as I showed you that disk, I knew that you would take a look at it as soon as we got back so… As I was saying what did you find on the disk?"

Jeremie just sighs "How is it that within your first two days here you have already figured out exactly what I am like"

I chuckle "Is that really what you want to know? Well… I've just been good at reading people and able to figure out when they are lying. However you seem like you are changing the topic to avoid my question so what did you find on the disk?"

Jeremie just stares at me before opening his mouth to speak, "Tell me James do you have any idea why Franz Hopper would give you a disk that would upgrade only your avatar but no one else's"

I had to rack my brain to try and think of an answer to this one, "Well….. I dunno maybe he saw how quickly I was defeated by William and decided that I could use an edge or perhaps he thought it might help against X.A.N.A, other than that I have no ideas."

"So what does the upgrade do exactly?"

Jeremie then just looks at me and starts to speak "It gives you the ability to deactivate towers however that is all I could obtain from the instructions on the disk as the rest of the instructions are coded with some encryption I cannot crack"

I just sigh "Well if you can't crack it, why don't you let me take a look at it, I mean if it is made for me then maybe Hopper used an encryption that I might be able to crack"

Jeremie just snorts "If you really want to however I think we all agree that Aelita and I are the smartest in the group"

I just stare at him suddenly serious "Don't underestimate me, some people have found themselves baffled when they try to answer some of my equations." (Just for the record the OC's intelligence will not be a reflection of my intelligence)

"So anyway where is the disk?"

Just then Jeremie's laptop starts beeping, I just roll my eyes "let me guess a X.A.N.A attack?"

Jeremie just nods to confirm it, I sigh "X.A.N.A you always pick the best timing don't you."

_Cut to the factory_

Jeremie sits in his char and begins typing on the computer, I look around and find that all the others are not here, clearly confused "Jeremie where is everyone?"

He turns to look at me and I see that instead of his normal pupils they were the insignia of X.A.N.A that I saw in William's eyes; slowly it all starts to fit into place. Jeremie called no one here because it wasn't Jeremie it was one of the polymorphic spectres that I was told about and that the attack was most likely the spectre being created and then it dawned on that I was in serious trouble and I could easily be overpowered, with that thought lingering in my head the world goes black as the spectre delivers a blow to my head that knocks me out.

_This chapter exceeded my expectation as I thought it would rather short but to me it turned out at a decent length, and for any wondering after this attack is resolved I shall reveal part of what my new abilities so on that note GOOD NIGHT AND GOD SPEED! (If you do not think that PhantomSavage is awesome you be falcon punched in the head 50 times unless you are a woman, if you are a woman you are spared because I strongly dislike violence towards to women however I think I could make an exception for Sissi since she acts like a complete bitch but you never know she may get a relationship or she might not you will all just have to wait and see)_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello there everybody its JGGod5000 back with chapter 5 of Dawn of the Warrior_

_And without further ado I present my first chapter with multiple POVs (Point of view)_

Aelita POV

I think to myself as I start worrying 'Where's James and Jeremie' and I think that their disappearance could be linked to X.A.N.A so I head to Jeremie's room to check the superscan and I find him tied to his bed, I would have laughed if I hadn't of just worked out that if Jeremie was here then who was with James. I run over and start to untie him as I hope James is okay.

James POV

I wake and slowly pick myself off the floor and look around to get a look at my surroundings and I see that I'm in a circular room in what appears to be sector 5, I look and see an eye of X.A.N.A on the wall. Despite my common sense screaming at me to stay away I walk over and I reach out to touch it, however at the last second I lose my nerve and I try to pull my hand away before it's too late but my finger still brushes against the eye and it slowly retracts into the wall and I realize it must a switch mechanism of some kind and I hear and fell the room to change as I turn to see a large staircase rise out of the wall.

Again my curiosity getting the better of me, I slowly ascend up the stairs.

When I get up the stairs I see a map of Lyoko surrounded by what looked like 2 layers of shielding,

Now slightly worried I call out "Jeremie are you there?"

"Yes we're all here it looks like X.A.N.A has dropped you into the core chamber to the core of Lyoko" He says gasping it all out.

I think to myself he must have run to the factory after he got freed.

"So Jeremie could you check to see if X.A.N.A bugged anything up while you were indisposed"

I hear Jeremie typing through the mic and I listen in when I hear an error sound of some kind. I brace myself waiting for some bad news

"Oh no" I hear Jeremie say so quietly he might as well have been whispering, He then shouts "JAMES RUN NOW!"

As soon as I hear the urgency in his voice I run and jump straight through the middle of the stairwell I climbed

After hitting the floor and surprisingly not hearing the sickening crunch of bone meeting stone I look up to see what looked like a jellyfish floating where I was a few seconds ago.

"Yeah Okay Would somebody please tell how to get out of here, what that jellyfish thing is and what is wrong in that order please"

Not even a second passes before Jeremie calls out "Take the hallway I just made for you to your right"

I run in the indicated direction and I say "I'm waiting for that explanation y'know"

Jeremie calls out "Go left at the next opportunity, and the jellyfish is called the Scyphozoa, it was created by X.A.N.A to steal the keys to Lyoko which resided in Aelita's memories in which he succeeded doing and X.A.N.A escaped from Lyoko. After that he used the Scyphozoa to posses Aelita and made her enter WayTowers and input CODE XANA which caused the sector to be deleted which X.A.N.A did to prevent us from reaching Sector 5 and after all sectors were deleted X.A.N.A launched an attack on the core of Lyoko however we tried stop him, I first sent in Aelita and the newly recruited William using a program I developed to allow me to directly virtualize them into Sector 5, William treated Lyoko like a video game and because of it he was possessed by the Scyphozoa and X.A.N.A made William stab the core of Lyoko which caused Lyoko to be destroyed and we thought William died because even though Lyoko was destroyed the digital sea remained so we believed he would have fell in however as you can tell that wasn't the case anyway take a left and you should come up to an elevator"

I sigh and say "Why exactly am I heading to a elevator can you not just devirtualize me"

I brace myself for bad news "We can't bring you back, X.A.N.A bugged the devirtualization program however I think there is a fix for it in Sector 5 since Sector 5 is where all of X.A.N.A's information is stored"

I just roll my eyes at that news "Okay any more news while I'm at it"

"X.A.N.A also bugged up your avatar so you have no weapons or abilities, I would try Franz Hopper's upgrade disc but we would need you to come back to Earth for it to work"

I look ahead and see the elevator that Jeremie said however a few extra seconds of looking earns m sight of some brown creatures guarding it

"Jeremie I got some brown creatures guarding the elevator"

I pause for a few seconds and anxiously await Jeremie's reply instead all I hear is some background noise which sound like fighting so I just wait until Aelita's voice comes in instead of Jeremie's

"James Are you okay?

I just smile at the concern in her voice

"Yeah I'm fine Aelita What happened over there?"

"The spectre came back and knocked Jeremie out, it would have knocked me out if the others hadn't of got rid of it."

I found myself getting angry at the fact that Aelita getting hurt but I couldn't think of a reason why. After calming myself down I ask "So Aelita what are the brown things guarding the elevator"

Aelita's voice comes through "We call them Creepers don't ask Odd names most of the monsters"

I just smile at the fact that Odd names all the monsters and I think to voice one of the thoughts on my mind

"Um Aelita how come you guys aren't coming to help me"

"We can't, X.A.N.A locked the scanners, it's just another thing we need for you to look for, how are you going to get rid of the creepers?"

I look back and see that the path towards the elevator is a thin one, I smile to myself

"Don't worry Aelita I've got a plan"

I just creep towards the path and drop so I'm hanging from the ledge, I begin shuffling across to the creepers, I look up and see that one is above me so I reach out and grab its tail and pull it over the edge and I quickly climb up and push the second creeper off the edge before it could even realise what happened.

"Okay so creepers taken care of, Aelita What do I do when the elevator ride is over" As I say this I step onto the elevator and wait till I reach my destination, during this Aelita's voice comes in

"We need you to head off the elevator there should be a path into an area that is outside at the end of the path there should be a screen"

I peer into the distance and I see the screen she was talking about, since I was wanting to go home I sprint towards it without asking if there was any monsters nearby, within seconds I reach the screen and I ask Aelita what to do.

"Just touch the screen and I can take over from there"

I comply, and I find myself wondering why I felt angry at the thought of Aelita being hurt, I end up so lost in thought that I don't hear Aelita trying to talk until

"JAMES!" I flinch at how annoyed she sounds,

"Sorry so how has it gone?"

She replies instantly elated almost as if that little slip up never happened "I found the code to the scanners, a fix for the devirtualization program however we couldn't find a way to fix your avatar"

I just burst out laughing "Aelita if I really cared about anything right now it would be going to sleep for a while so could you please just get me out of here"

"Okay, Devirtualization James"

I look down and see myself fading away and I close my eyes and when I open them I'm back on Earth, I walk out and groan at the size of the ladder I have to climb to get up to the lab.  
_**Timeskip a minute or two**_

I yawn as I reach the top and climb up into the lab,

I see the gang all standing around Jeremie trying to get him up, I just walk over and pinch his nose, after a second he wakes up and starts taking in large breaths,

I just smile "Well now that you're awake Einstein I think we should head back, since I don't know about you but I could use a good nap.


	7. Chapter 6

_Alright so I'm back with Dawn of the Warrior Chapter 6, First of all I would to apologise for the slow update but I'm getting close to my final exams before I leave high school and start college. Any way Let's begin with Chapter 6_

_Timeskip to about 1am (Don't worry they all just went to bed so you guys didn't miss anything)_

I woke in a sweat, breathing heavily, 'Great, that nightmare, and I thought it would be gone since I hadn't had it for a while' I turn to my left and see Jeremie, his face being one of concern

"Something wrong Jeremie?"

"It just looks like you went through hell and back right now"

I smirk at the thought of going through as awesome as it would be to like Kratos or Dante

"Don't worry about me Einstein it was just a nightmare, everyone gets them so just go back to sleep, I've had this problem before so I know what to do so have a good rest

_Timeskip To the very next day_

"Jeremie I know I said for you to have a good rest but know it's time for you to get up."

Jeremie just lays there dead to the world, I smirk to myself 'I know exactly how to get him up' "Jeremie Odd and Aelita have professed their love for each other"

A quilt just falls on my head, I pull it off to see Jeremie, "Who? What? Where? Why? How?"

I struggle to contain my laugh "Wow I didn't think that would actually get you up, anyway come on its time for breakfast"

After me and Jeremie walk out the dorms we are instantly met with the very annoying Sissi, I just sigh, "What in the name of the devils left nut sack do you want Sissi? Because if it some bullshit I'm just gonna walk away because it's a very stupid thing to keep me from my food." I just stand there staring her down when I notice that she has the eyes of X.A.N.A. As realization dawn on me, I see the lightning that the spectres and X.A. people were famous for heading towards Jeremie, At this point the adrenaline kicks in and the world turns slow, I blink and there I am pushing Jeremie out of the path and taking the lightning myself

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING HELL!" My entire body feels like it's on fire, forget that it probably is.

After a second the lightning stops and I force myself up, I run over to Jeremie "Come on we need to get to the fact…" I'm cut off because I get shocked again by Sissi, I turn to Jeremie "Jeremie Go, I'll hold off Sissi" 'Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I mean sure I learnt karate but I never finished learning and I don't remember any of it.' I look and see a pipe and pick it up 'I really hope this works' I charge at Sissi and swing the pipe at her.

She catches it with ease and I quickly let go as Sissi sends the lightning into it but this is all part of my plan as I noticed when she sent the lightning at Jeremie, she didn't or as I hoped couldn't move, so I move closer and quickly jab my fingers behind her ear where there is a pressure point that can knock a person out and luckily Sissi's out like a light. (Correct If I'm wrong about the pressure point because I'm not sure and I can't check if I'm right)

I run back over to Jeremie and help him up "Come on we need to call everyone and tell them to get to the factory and we better hurry as I don't know whether that will keep her out for long, You call Ulrich and Yumi I'll call Aelita and Odd"

I quickly pull out my phone and search my list of contacts for Aelita and she picks up "Aelita Hurry to the factory X.A.N.A has possessed Sissi and we should hurry and deactivate the tower" I hang up before getting a reply (I know it seems rude but hey if you got a rampaging computer program controlled girl that has the ability to electrocute people after you I think that you might need to hurry to fix it) I then search my phone for Odd and he picks up "X.A.N.A has possessed Sissi get your ass to the factory" Again I hang up without waiting for a reply. "So Jeremie we should get to the factory"

Jeremie nods "Your right about that we don't know how long your attack will keep Sissi down especially if she has been X.A. "

"Jeremie" He turns noting that my tone is more serious "I think we should use the upgrade disc, I mean X.A.N.A wants it so if we use it and then destroy the disc he loses something he either wants for William or needs for his plans"

_Timeskip to the factory_

"Jeremie For the last time I know the goddamn risks now install the upgrade disc before I come up and there try it myself"

"You don't to yell y'know"

"Would you have listened if I didn't?"

Jeremie sighs "Point taken, Now get in your scanner"

I walk in the scanner "I'm in, now what?"

(Just for the record at this point there is only me and Jeremie in the factory)

"Beginning the process, Transfer James, Scanner James, Right now to install the disc and hope that nothing goes wrong" "Installing….. Done Now for Virtualization"

Just then a box opens with a red exclamation mark signifying an error "Oh no what's gone wrong now…. Wait a minute he's not on Lyoko but that's not the what the source of the error is, it's where he'll virtualize"

The elevator opens revealing the rest of the gang Odd being the loudmouth of the group speaks up "Where's James he didn't give me or Aelita much of an explanation and he sounded as if he was in pain or something"

Aelita agrees "Yeah I noticed that when he called me as well, so Jeremie what's the attack"

"X.A.N.A possessed Sissi" Odd buts in "Didn't he try that already and fail" "Odd don't interrupt but yes he did fail before and he failed this time but if it wasn't for James I would most likely be dead and to answer Odd and Aelita's questions X.A.N.A appears to have strengthened the lighting abilities that people who are possessed by him have, and the reason James sounded hurt is that when Sissi tried to attack me James pushed me out of the way and took the blast himself and then while he was still down Sissi hit him with a second blast and if you're wondering about Sissi as far as I know she is still unconscious from when James hit a pressure point located behind the ear which knocked out"

Ulrich then enters the conversation "What was the problem you were on about when we came in and where is James?

Jeremie replies "The problem is that X.A.N.A has changed where James will virtualize and I was about to check where he would virtualize when you came in and as for where James is, Before I virtualized him I installed the upgrade disc that was given to James by Franz Hopper, I installed at James' request as I agree with him on both of the reasons he gave me which was that X.A.N.A is getting stronger and we could use an edge against him and that if we use the disc and then destroy it X.A.N.A will lose something he wants to have though we still do not whether X.A.N.A wants the program for his plans or to just upgrade William but I think that I need to check where James will virtualize. Jeremie then almost has a heart attack when he sees where James will virtualize. The gang runs up to him and asks "What's wrong wrong" Jeremie just says "Look at the screen remember that red symbols represent monsters, Everyone's eyes widen after seeing the screen. On the screen was the symbols for 50 of X.A.N.A's monsters they all then notice all green symbol appear in the middle.

_During that scene_

I open my eyes to see a white void all around me "Jeremie are you there?" Getting no reply I take another look around to see text appear before me saying 'Welcome to the Nexus' I just sigh "And that's really helpful it not like you could give some sort of help wizard or something" I say with sarcasm dripping off ever word and suddenly a box appears saying 'This is the Nexus help wizard How can I help you' However before I can consult the help wizard another box appears with a video message from Franz Hopper

It begins playing _"James my time is brief I create this upgrade disc in the hope that you can use it to protect Aelita and her friends, What the upgrade entails is an Ability I have dubbed 'Form Change', With it you can switch between different forms that you will gain throughout your time on Lyoko however you can only have up to 3 forms to change between each time you go onto Lyoko, you currently only have 2 forms, your original Lyoko form and a form I have created based on a video game that I know you enjoy, I have made this form as it is immensely powerful and I know that with your ability in that video game I know that you can wield this form with ease. Also it shall change your appearance in the real world, your clothing will be changed to that of your form and you can also use your Lyoko abilities in the real world however in the real world you will have access to abilities and weapons of your various forms however you can only use up to two item or abilities from any form simultaneously also in terms of the clothing you will have in the real world it will not have a need to be cleaned and you cannot add any new clothes to it but you can remove two items of clothing to act as a difference between your Lyoko Avatar and you can only do this once so choose wisely. I must now bid you farewell and I hope that you and your friends will be ready for the fight to come"_

At the end of the video it says _P.S I forgot to say that your forms will start of as they were in the beginning of what they were based on._

"Okay so that's what the upgrade disc did, now for that help wizard"

Since there is now sort of keyboard for the wizard I assume that I need to ask my question

"Help Wizard What is the Nexus"

Text appears in the window saying 'The Nexus is a construct designed by Franz Hopper to allow you to select forms before you enter Lyoko and to allow to view what forms you have unlocked and what abilities they have' "Okay so how do I use the Nexus?" The text in the box changes 'The Nexus responds to any command you give, For example to see what forms you have you say _View forms, _To see what your form loadout is you say _Form Loadout_ and to enter Lyoko you say _Enter Lyoko' _'Okay so the Nexus essentially the Nexus responds to my will 'Okay let's test it then' "View forms" A box appears in front of me the list says 'MMX/MMZ Form Inaccessible due to bugs' Next in the line says 'This will be revealed in Lyoko' I huff "Okay so Franz does not want me getting any sneak peeks then okay" I then shout "ENTER LYOKO!" and for the first time I hear a voice in the place "Command acknowledged Connecting to Lyoko and Entering" I feel a sensation like I have a rope attached to me and I'm being pull somewhere, I can't help but wait in excitement to see what my form and new appearance will be.

_And that's a wrap folks, I know that whoever reads this will be annoyed because I cut it off at the good stuff, However in terms of my character's new abilities, in this fic he will only have 3 forms which are the MMX/MMZ form, the form that will be revealed in the next chapter and as for the third I will take suggestions, however I have criteria and I will have a set of circumstances that leads to him being forced to leave his friends and having to go on a journey_

_The form can only be based off an video game, anime or a cartoon like Code Lyoko, also there is one thing I will not take as a suggestion and that is that Call of Duty as a form as to be honest, if I made it a from then I would really be able to fire guns while with some of the other forms I have planned I can do that and more_


End file.
